Zim's Plan
by Kaylee Or Something
Summary: Zim was an insane alien sent on a fake mission to destroy Earth. Gaz Membrane was a cold, heartless teenage girl who cared for nothing but her Game Slave. But now, she's part of Zim's latest plan. From the author of Invaders Need No One.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow fanfictioners. Kaylee is back, with yet another ZaGr story. Invader Zim is too amazing to move on from. My plan for this story is to not make such long author's notes. Cuz I know you don't read them. Heck, I don't even read them. This will probably be the longest one, because I will be explaining the plot of this FanFic shortly. Now that I have more writing experience, this may hopefully be better than my first ZaGr.**

**Okay, so the story, as you can guess by the summary, is a lot different from my first one. In this FanFic, Zim doesn't know that his mission is fake, and will stop at nothing to complete it. Even if it means tricking his enemy's evil sister into falling in love with him. But you know Dib will have to stick his oversized head into things and mess it all up. I don't plan on featuring other Irkens or OCs or anything in this one. Then again, I'm not plannig anything for it at all. I never do. Let's just say this story will be more intense than my last one, for lack of a better word. Still rated T, cuz I'm 12 and mature for my age. Also, I apologize if I reuse any lines or phrases. I'm still the same person with the same ideas.**

Zim's Plan

Chapter One

5 years ago, the Tallest sent Zim, a defective Irken (self-proclaimed) "invader", to Earth to find out the humans' weaknesses, so they could soon be added to the Irken Empire and, like many other planets, be forever ruled by the Tallest.

5 years ago, they sent the clueless little green alien to a planet they didn't even believe to exist, with but an insane SIR unit as company to share Zim's fate.

And 5 years later, Invader Zim, still alive and well, will stop at nothing to achieve his goal of conquering Earth. Every single one of his plans have failed. But he is so arrogant and stubborn that he cannot see anything but pure brilliance in himself. It would be safe to call him a narcissist.

You see, during those 5 long years, Zim's repeated attempts to weaken the planet have been futile, most of which are thanks to his mortal enemy, Dib Membrane, or his SIR unit, Gir. And it has sent him spiraling into madness.

And Zim was, in fact, very _very _insane. He had been living on a planet with the most digusting, unintelligent creatures he had ever encountered... besides the ones that abducted him early in his "mission." So it's not a mystery what screwed his mind up so bad. But it's also the fact that he'd spent so long trying to defeat those horrible monsters.

And Zim couldn't help but think that if the Dib-human was defeated, finally he'd be able to finish his mission and be able to leave the planet without a glance backwards. But doing this was nearly impossible.

Zim sat at the computer in his lab, half of which he had destroyed from being so angry at the humans. _They will pay soon, _Zim thought. _This time I'm sure of it._

Actually, most of his base was destroyed. Either from him being furious all the time or Gir blowing things up with his Nacho Bombs that he got a few Christmasses before.

So there Zim sat, staring at the few functioning computer screens. The pictures were either kids playing at a park or an old man fishing at a lake, or birds building a nest. None of which would spark Zim's interest in the slightest. Every now and then the image would flicker, and suddenly the whole computer had shut down leaving the room completely dark, all except for two neon blue circles.

After Zim's 4th year of being on Earth, he had been so angry with Gir that he had distmantled him and threw him in a closet along with other junk. But Zim eventually repared his defective robot. He wanted him for this plan.

Zim turned around in his chair. "GIR!" he called angrily.

Gir came clanking over to his master, whom he was now terrified of. "Yes master?"

"Gir, what have you done to the computers!?" Zim shouted down at the sad robot.

"Nothing," Gir said truthfully. After Zim had repared him, he'd stayed hiding in the corner, helplessly watching as Zim slipped farther into his madness. It was getting worse. Much worse.

"Hmm..." Zim said calmly. It was rare that Zim was ever calm anymore, but he had a soft spot for Gir, which is also what motivated him to repare the robot. "Well fix it," he said simply and left the base.

Over the years, possibly from eating Earth's disgusting food, Zim had grown too tall to use his usual exit through the oddly placed toilet in his kitchen. So he used the elevator instead (the same one that Gaz and Gir used in Bloaty's Pizza Hog).

He had installed a device that put his disguise on for him, just as the toilet exit did. Not much had changed about his disguise. He still had his Invader uniform, but he had to refit it many times due to his height. Zim was posing as an a 17-year-old boy. So he merely updated his disguise to what a 17-year-old would look like, even though he probably looked better than many of them.

The weekend was over and Zim was returning to Hi Skool, with the rest of the students. Meaning he'd have to deal with his classmates, and especially Dib.

As Zim pulled his hoodie on over his head he smirked at the thought of defeating his enemy once and for all.

And he had the perfect plan.

A plan that involved Dib's terrifying 16-year-old sister, Gaz Membrane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Zim trudged towards the school through the snow, growling in anger. He hated snow. Rain was bad enough but _FROZEN _rain?! Could the weather get any worse? It did not bring him as much pain as regular water did but the cold made up for that.

Zim seemed to be the only one who wasn't in the "Christmas spirit," even though it was still November. Which made him even angrier that there was so much snow on the ground.

As Zim approached the school, something cold and hard exploded on the back of his neck. He felt the spot wear he was struck with a gloved hand and realized he was hit with a snowball. He turned around to see Dib laughing his gigantic head off. Standing behind him was Gaz, who's attention was on her Game Slave 4.

She glanced up for a moment, and Zim smirked, which she definitely noticed. Zim swooped down and grabbed a huge pile of snow and constructed a snowball about the size of Dib's head. The boy was still laughing uncontrollably. Zim took that at an opportunity to throw the snowball at Dib's face.

"Ow! Hey!" Dib said, frantically trying to get the snow out of his eyes. He fell over into the snow. Zim walked over to Dib casually and kicked more snow on his head.

He glanced over at Gaz, who was snickering at Dib's expense. He smirked at her again, and she returned the look. As Zim walked away from the scene, Gaz turned her attention back to her Game Slave.

Dib finally cleared his face of the snow. "Look at him, Gaz," he said, glaring at Zim as he walked away victoriously. "He's gunna pay for that."

"You walked right into that one, Dib," Gaz said emotionlessly. Her brother just ignored the remark.

Meanwhile, the bell rang and the staff allowed the students to come inside and head to their first classes **(I'm not including homerooms cuz I have no idea what they are and Google is not being helpful this day)**.

Unfortunately, Zim and Dib shared many of their classes. Teenagers flooded the hallways giving off a terrible odor mixture of gas and B.O. Zim rushed to his class to ensure that he got there before Dib.

They had chemistry first. Zim found his seat, which was at the very back of the room. And pulled his homework out of his PAK. He laid it nicely on his desk and watch the door for Dib. Other students entered, none of which were the Dib-stink.

Zim narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Before long, everyone was in their seats, stretching across to other desks, having conversations with eachother, giggling, being social. Things Zim never was good at.

He just sat and stared at the door. Soon the bell rang and the teacher shut the door and locked it. He walked up to his desk and leaned against it. "Good morning class," he said happily.

"Good morning Mr. Green," the students replied emotionlessly.

"How was everyone's weekend?" Mr. Green asked, even though Zim was sure he didn't really care.

Just then Dib burst through the door, his hair soaking wet and his face red with anger.

"Um Dib, the door was locked.." Mr. Green began.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Dib interrupted sarcastically. "I had to go to the bathroom to fix my glasses and pull grass out of my hair," he said, glaring at Zim.

The alien just snickered evily as Dib took his seat at the front of the room. Class went on uninterrupted for about 15 minutes before Dib's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and started to read a text.

"Dib," Mr. Green said. "Come up to the front of the room and read us all that text that is obviously more important than today's lesson."

Dib started to protest but Mr. Green wouldn't allow it. Dib trudged up to the front of the room and read the text. "I am a dookie weenie with an unnaturally large head. I eat babies for breakfast, babies for lunch, and babies for din-din. I also smell like digested bean juice..."

As Dib read the text message to the class, everyone was laughing their heads off. One kid even fell on the floor, he was laughing so hard.

The only one who wasn't laughing was Zim. He just sat that with a triumphant grin. "My vengeance is now complete," he said under his breath as Mr. Green took Dib's phone and sent him back to his seat.

Dib turned around in his seat and glared at Zim. _I'm gunna get you for this, _he mouthed.

_Good luck, _Zim mouthed back.

Once all the students got focussed again, class continued normally.

And in each class, Zim had a different way of torturing Dib. In English, it was gluing him to his seat. In math, it was unscrewing the leg of his desk so it fell over when he leaned on it. And in history, it was loosing a large, poisonous spider in his hair. The whole thing was really funny.

But after lunch, they had no more classes together.

* * *

After school, Dib and Gaz would usually walk home together. But Gaz had to stay after school 5 minutes for shoving a kid into a brick wall. Dib went ahead and walked home without her.

As Gaz was walking down the hallway to her locker, she heard a group of teenagers laughing. "Oh dude! And when he loosed that tarantula in Dib's hair! Oh my God! Iaughed so hard!" one of them said

"Yeah man, but it wasn't as funny as when he unscrewed the leg of his desk, and the thing totally fell down when he rested his HUGE head on it!" said another.

"Haha! Yeah, I didn't know Zim was so cool. I always though he was just an insane green kid,"

"No, I think Dib is the insane one. Zim is just weird."

"Whatever dude."

Gaz, who normally didn't talk to other kids, walked up the the group of teens. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Who's she? Some sophmore?" someone asked.

"Naw, I think she's Dib's little sister. Haha!"

"Are any of you morons going to answer my question before I doom you?" Gaz asked.

One if the girls in the group looked at her with a terrified expression. "Uhmm.. Zim, the green kid, that guy's been terrorizing your brother all day," she held back a giggle. "Tommy here started getting it on video after the second time it happened."

The boy who was apparently named Tommy pulled out his iPhone and showed Gaz the videos. Gaz snickered and walked away.

Maybe Zim wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**BAM! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Whoop whoop! I'm a busy person, so I'm trying to get as much done as possible. Even though Zim is loosing his mind, he still knows how to impress Gaz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... so this is my third chapter. I'm not in a writing mood at the moment but I want to get at least another two chapters in today, because there's really not much else I could be doing today. I need to kick it into high gear before Christmas though, because this might turn out to be a Christmas story.**

* * *

Ca-hapter 3

Gaz sat on the side of her bed playing her Game Slave 4. She was only a few levels away from beating the game. The room was dark because it was cloudy outside and she almost never turned on the light.

All of the sudden Dib knocked on the door. "Gaz? Gaz are you in there?"

When Gaz didn't answer, he knocked again. "Gaz? Gaz!"

"Go _away, _Dib," Gaz called through gritted teeth.

Dib just shrugged and walked away. Gaz continued playing her Game Slave. She was so close to the final level and she would not let DIB distract her.

About ten minutes later, Dib came back upstairs and knocked on her door again. "Gaz! Come on! We have to go to school," he nagged.

"I'm not going to school today, Dib."

"You have to. Dad's going to be furious if you skip school again," he continued.

Just then Gaz's door swung open and she sprang out and shoved Dib against the wall. "I SAID I'M NOT GOING."

Dib hit his head hard against the wall and fell to the ground. "Okay... got it," he said in pained tone. Gaz closed her door and went downstairs. "Where are you going?" called Dib.

"I changed my mind," Gaz answered nonchalantly. Dib shook his head and got to his feet before he went to his room and got his backpack.

He expected to meet her at the door so they could walk to school together like they always do, but she had already left the house. "Gaz has been acting really strange lately.." Dib said to himself. He narrowed his eyes in thought and put his backpack on. He dashed out the door to catch up with his sister.

* * *

Gaz walked through the thick snow and felt the air get colder with every step she took. As she walked, she heard crunching of snow from behind her. _Dib, _she thought angrily, before realizing that _he_ wouldn't have been following her because she took a different street to Skool. The crunching sound got louder as whoever was approaching got closer. "Go away," Gaz said simply.

"Why?" asked a familiar voice. "Is my amazingness too much for you to handle, Little Gaz?"

_Zim, _she thought with a growl. "What amazingness?" Gaz asked coldy. "The amazingness that enabled you to take over Earth so quickly? Oh wait, that's right. You haven't."

Zim jumped in front of her and blocked her path, his expression overflowing with rage. "YOU'RE FACE IS STUPID!" he shouted dramatically.

Gaz just walked around him. "Good comeback."

"Grrrrr..." Zim growled in defeat as his target got away. He came stomping after her. "You know, Gaz-human, you're a lot cleverer than many of our peers. An you're also much more tolerable," he attempted to compliment.

"Gee, thanks for noticing," Gaz retorted sarcastically. Zim walked up beside her and stared admiringly down at her.

"As a matter of fact, I might even consider sparing you from enslavement or death when I DO take over Earth." Zim smirked.

"I'll be dead before that happens," the purple demon said.

"We'll see about that," Zim said under his breath.

Gaz was starting to regret taking a different street to school, but she couldn't decide whether it was worse than walking with Dib and listening to him rant on about the alien. Oh how furious he would be if he knew she was socializing with his enemy.

She smiled evilly at the image that popped into her head. The look on Dib's disgusting face. It was priceless. Gaz wished she could save it and view it later. That's when she realized how closely examined by Zim she was being.

"What amuses you human?" he asked.

"Zim, why are you even still here? Can't you tell when you're not wanted?"

"Of course, female! I simply don't care."

Zim was really getting on Gaz's nerves now. She turned around and grabbed Zim by his hoodie and pulled his face close enough to hers that their foreheads were barely touching. For a moment, Zim thought she was going to kiss him but instead she just nailed him in his squeedily spooch with her knee, bringing him to the ground. "Don't bother me again today, Zim. I'm not in the mood."

Zim took off his spikey wig for a brief moment to shake the snow off of it. He then got to his feet and dusted himself off, removing as much snow as possible from his body. He was prepared to stare a holes through Gaz but she was already gone by the time he looked for her. He shook his head and continued on his way to skool.

* * *

**Alright, so I figured that now that I'm on the third chapter, I might as well make Zim and Gaz have a conversation, an unfriendly one, to gets things going a little faster. Something sparked my imagination when I thought about how Dib would feel about Zim and Gaz becoming friends (and later something more) and it got me thinking about Gaz having a plan of her own forming. Anyway, thank you to my reviewer who's username I don't remember at the moment and hopefully I'll have another chapter up tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, this is my last day to get as much writing in as possible, and it's already 12 PM. Tomorrow I might have some time, considering it will be Sunday. And my brother is already poking his nose into my writing, which is a problem because FanFictions don't hold the best reputations with parents. I just love writing so much, it's one of favorite things to do. I'll try to update as much as possible, at least once on weekdays, and twice on weekends, but I'm not promising anything.**

**I'm just a kid with no life. I own nothing (even tho this is a fanfiction website so um).**

* * *

Chapter 4

The week went on as usual... well, almost as usual. Zim still appeared to be bothering Gaz much more than he was bothering Dib, and thinking about it highly unsettled her. This was probably the most they interacted in years. The more she thought about it, the more it sounded like he wanted something from her. Information on Dib, perhaps. She ultimately decided that that was what he really wanted and dismissed the whole idea of Zim's stupid face from her mind.

It was Gaz's last class of the day when it happened. The last hour's description was just to shut up and read, but as you can imagine, there were a few people who were either stupid or didn't know how to read. It was probably the easiest thing to do ever, but it was also the hardest thing to get _everyone _to do.

So Gaz was just sitting there at her table (which nobody else was sitting at), minding her own business, because she couldn't care less about anyone else's. That's when a girl she didn't know or care to know left the table she was sitting at and came and sat right next to Gaz. "What'cha reading?" she whispered.

Gaz just ignored her. The girl poked her in the shoulder. "Did you hear me? I asked what book you're reading."

Gaz turned to the girl with a murderous look in her eyes and said, "It's about a young boy who's parents abandon him in the woods to get eaten by bears and other deadly animals, only to come back for him the next day to collect his remains and use them as decorations for their home."

The girl's jaw dropped in horror and Gaz smirked at her before going back to her book. "Wow, you're weird. No wonder nobody sits next to you, freaking emo loser."

When she heard that, something sparked inside of her. An anger like none other. Not _only_ was she called emo, but she was also called emo by someone who probably didn't even know what the word even meant. Nevertheless, it was clear that _nobody _would ever call her that and get away with it.

The girl began to stand up when Gaz grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back down. "You're new here, aren't you?" she said deviously.

"Let me go, freak!" the student whisper-screamed. But Gaz only continued.

"Take back what you said about me being 'emo' _right now_ or else I will reach down your throat, pull your stomach of your body, and make you swallow it again," she said, her words dripping with venom.

"No!" the girl shrieked. That's when Gaz punched her, right in the mouth. She fell to the floor and cried in agony.

Everyone was staring at Gaz in shock, even the teacher. "Gazlene!" she shouted angrily. "We do not lay a hand on anyone in this class no matter what! How many times do I have to talk about this to you?"

The dark teenager growled in anger and stared right into her teacher's soul. Before she could be sent to the principal's office, Gaz was "saved by the bell" as some would call it. She glared at her teacher as she got her stuff, and dashed out of the classroom before she could get trampled by the rest of the kids. "What a freak," some of them said.

* * *

Gaz hung out by her locker. It was at the very other side of the school where none of her classes were, and she liked it that way. She didn't recognize anyone in that hall and everybody just minded their own business. She leaned up against her locker and pulled out her phone. She began to text message Dib.

'Go ahead and walk home without me. I'm meeting a couple of friends at Bloaty's to discuss a project. I'll be home by 4.'

Gaz didn't wait for Dib to text back before she shoved her phone in her pocket and loaded up her backpack. She knew he wasn't going to believe it. Even Dib knew that Gaz didn't have any friends, as uninterested in her life as he was. All he cared about was exposing Zim. But Gaz enjoyed that fact that nobody cared about _her _life. That meant nobody bothered her. That was all she wanted, to be left alone. That was why she was so angered that Zim had started to take an interest in her. Even if it was just to get information about Dib from her, which she was not going to give him.

Thankfully, most of the snow had melted, but the weatherman predicted that it would fall again sometime soon. That was something Gaz was not looking forward to. As she walked slowly away from the school, she felt something cold and wet land on her face. Then again, and again. _Rain, _she thought.

She crossed the street and began to walk towards Bloaty's Pizza Hog (she wasn't lying about _that _part). The rain fell even harder, and before long Gaz was soaked. She came to a corner right as she was about to turn, there Zim came, screaming. He ran right into Gaz, knocking her down.

"Gah, stupid Zim!" she shouted and got up onto her feet. She stared at him as his skin sizzled rapidly as the rain poured on him. Half of her wanted to beat him up for running into her, but the other half didn't want to leave him like that in the rain, and the other half of her was starting to take over.

Gaz grabbed Zim by the arm and pulled him to the nearest shelter from the rain, which was a dollar store. The store had one of those extended roofs to shield them from the rain. "Where are you taking me, you terrible Earth demon?!" Zim shrieked.

"Shut _up!_" Gaz yelled.

The Irken pouted as she practically dragged him to the dollar store. The teenagers sat up against the side of the building trying really hard not to get wet. Unconsciously, Zim wrapped his arms around Gaz and held her tighly, most likely using her as a shield from the rain.

Gaz's eyes widened but she didn't swat him away. She just sat there silently while he pulled her closer to him. She had to admit, this was much more enjoyable than last time he used her to block the water. She quickly shooed those terrible thoughts from her mind. "Let go of me, Zim," she said calmly. She wasn't worried about people seeing them because of the side of the building they were on, but she still didn't want him touching her.

"No," Zim said, holding her even tighter.

Gaz could have punched him right then and there but something she felt inside wouldn't let her. Especially now that the wind was blowing and it started to get colder. "Come on, let's get out of here," she eventually said.

"And go where?" Zim asked with a confused look. He pointed at the rain that was pouring harder than ever.

"Can't you call your robot dog thing?"

"Gir?"

"Whatever."

Zim looked around to make sure nobody was watching them, before his communicator shot out of his PAK. "Gir, bring the Voot Cruiser!" he shouted.

"Okie dokie!" Gir shouted happily and Zim ended the call.

"You know," Gaz said. "You could be a lot nicer to him."

Zim smirked at her. "I could."

Just then Gir flew the Voot Cruiser behind the dollar store. Zim stood up and held out his hand to Gaz, which she took hesitantly. He, still holding her hand, hurried her to where Gir landed the ship. "That was quick," she mumbled. Gaz tried not to blush but she couldn't help it. _Stop blushing, you idiot. He's gunna think that you like him. If he even knows what that means._

Zim helped her into the Voot Cruiser and he flew them to his house. "Aren't you afraid someone will see you flying this thing?" Gaz asked.

"No offence Gaz, but you're race is too stupid to notice an alien ship if it ran into them and nearly killed them."

"Good point," she muttered. She smiled for a moment, noticing how Zim simply called her "Gaz" instead of something weird.

She and Zim spent the rest of that afternoon at his house playing a video game console he bought a few years back. Gaz even forgot she was supposed to be home at 4.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter was longer than my last 3.**


	5. Author's Note Yeah, Not A Good Sign

Okay. I knew this was a terrible idea. I'm sorry for possibly yet unlikely getting people's hopes up. I know I'm a terrible writer. I can't even stand to read my own work.

So I imagine you know what this author's note is about. *sigh* yep.

Another extremely long hiatus in my writing.

I would much rather start focussing more on my artwork than my writing. But I may start up again in the summer when I have more time. This story will DEFINITELY not be a Christmas story. In fact, I may not even be continuing it. I just don't have the time.

Quite frankly, I don't know how any of you are able to update so often, seeing as though many of you are much, much older than I am. Besides, now that I'm doing middle school English, I'm learning a lot more. I'll know much more by the time summer starts. And God knows I do nothing then but fangirl and play internet games like a typical kid my age would.

Also, I'm a little worried about my internet usage. Somethings I look back on things that I posted (that will never possibly go away) and head-desk in embarrassment. Stupid crap that will either ruin my chances of getting a good job or having a good animation career. Remind any little kids you know NOT to make a deviantART account, please. (I got banned so don't worry. Not that anything I posted was particularly bad, it's just... uber embarrassing things an 11 year old would think to be "cool".

And all the Net Smarts stuff teachers are talking about is really freaking me out. My social media accounts have already been taken away because I was apparently be "dark and disturbing." But hey, aren't all Invader Zim fans?

I'm completely off topic, and none of you really want to hear about my freaky life so the bottom line is, goodbye.

Also, if any of you wish to continue this, you have my permission considering I will not be continuing it. :3


End file.
